Some electronic devices (e.g., cameras, video camcorders, digital cameras, cellular phones, smart phones, computers, televisions, automobiles, personal cameras, action cameras, surveillance cameras, mounted cameras, connected cameras, robots, drones, smart applications, healthcare equipment, set-top boxes, etc.) capture and/or utilize images. For example, a smartphone may capture and/or process still and/or video images. Processing images may demand a relatively large amount of time, memory, and energy resources. The resources demanded may vary in accordance with the complexity of the processing.
Some kinds of images may be limited in view. Processing images to expand the view may be complex and may require a relatively large amount of processing resources to accomplish with high quality. Quality may be reduced as processing complexity is reduced. As can be observed from this discussion, systems and methods that improve image processing may be beneficial.